The Light's Secret
by RobinMakesMeHappy
Summary: My first fanfiction so be nice. Robin and the team go for a fun day at the beach but when they leave Robin seems diffrent.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi this is my first fanfiction so please be kind.**_

_**Prologue**_

_**The young boy stood in the shadows, keeping a watchful eye on the six teens on the beach. They all looked like they were having fun and the boy smiled. **_

_**''Soon'' He thought ''Soon they will fall victim to the light, they all will'' The youngest, a raven haired boy looked over at the bushes he was hiding in. The boy stiffened, this one, the bats kid was the one he was warned to watch out for. The raven haired boy narrowed his eyes before looking back to his friends. The boy in the bushes lets out a sigh. Soon it will be time.**_

_**Boom thats it I'm not writing more intill my computer gets fixed. It's a miracel it hasen't died yet.**_

_**But please review. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thoughts**

Mind link

Normal

_**Bit from last chapter**_

_**The Light's Secret**_

_**''Soon'' He thought ''Soon they will fall victim to the light, they all will'' The youngest, a raven haired boy looked over at the bushes he was hiding in. The boy stiffened, this one, the bats kid was the one he was warned to watch out for. The raven haired boy narrowed his eyes before looking back to his friends. The boy in the bushes lets out a sigh. Soon it will be time. **_

Happy Harbor 2:38

''Robin?'' Robin jumped at the sound of his name. ''Huh! What?'' Megan look at him worriedly. ''Are you ok? I can fell uneasiness coming off of you.'' Robin blinked, ''Yeah I'm fine Miss M. I just thought I saw something back there.'' Megan gave him one more skeptical look before going over to Conner. Robin let out a sigh. What was that? He was sure he was sure he saw something in the bushes.

''Hey Rob!'' Came the voice of his best friend. KF ran over to the Boy Wonder. ''What's up Rob? You seem kinda jumpy.'' Robin smiled at his friend. ''Nothing KF. I just got a little distracted thats all.'' Wally raised an eyebrow. ''You dude, get distracted? Your an bat for crying out loud!''

Robin laughed at his friend. ''Look dude sometimes I can get caught off guard to. I'm only human.'' Wally didn't buy it. ''Ya but your still a bat, and bats don't get scared.'' Robin rolled his eyes. ''All right KF, how much Flash blackmail do I need to tell you to get you to drop it?'' The speedster paused thoughtfully. ''Just enough to get uncle B to let me run to New York next week.'' ''Kay Walls I'll send you the blackmail tomorrow.'' ''Thanks!'' KF said before running over to Megan. Robin let out a sigh. His friend were very caring, but sometimes they but in a little to much.

''Robin my friend!'' Yelled Kaldur. '' Let us return to th-.'' BOOM!

Dadada! Cliffhanger! Hehe I'm evil. Mwahaha!


	3. Chapter 3

Mind Link

**Thoughts**

Normal

_**Bit from last chapter**_

**Author note**

_**The Light's Secret**_

_**Robin let out a sigh. His friend were very caring, but sometimes they but in a little to much.**_

_**''Robin my friend!'' Yelled Kaldur. '' Let us return to th-.'' BOOM!**_

**Hehe... my cliffe...CONTINOUED! **

Right after the explosion the team went from happy day at the beach teens, to kick but super hero's.

''Robin!'' Barked Kaldur. ''Are all members accounted for?'' Robin surveyed the beach. **Lets see, KF and Conner...there's Miss M...wait.. **''Artemis !'' The cold tundra flashed threw Robin's mind. He saw it all again, Artemis dying, his friends, no his family dying right before his eyes. He remembered the look in Wally's eyes when he figured out he knew Artemis wasn't coming back. It was betrayal, and hurt. It made Robin die inside, that one look. It was more painful than the explosion that killed him...him and his best friend.

Robin shanked his head. **Get it together Dick. '**'Kaldur''' He called out. ''Artemis! I-I don't see her!'' Kaldur nodded. ''Miss Martin, Superboy, Kid! Get to the mountain, see if that explosion destroyed anything.'' The three nodded than ran out off, some faster than others..**( coughKFcough). **''Robin you and me search for Artemis!'' Kaldur turned and ran off to the west to begin his search leaving Robin alone. Robin let out a breath before running to the east.** Hold on Arty, I'm coming.**

**Hehe me is evil. But if you review you get an evil cookie. Hehe don't resist the evil cookie temptation. :)**


End file.
